


I Miss You

by whiskerbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerbeom/pseuds/whiskerbeom
Summary: This is inspired by Miley Cyrus’ song, ‘I Miss You’ from Hannah Montana: The Movie.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 12





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Miley Cyrus’ song, ‘I Miss You’ from Hannah Montana: The Movie. 

**Pairing:** Jaebeom x Jinyoung

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warning/s** : heartbreaking???? idk hahahaha

-

On a cold winter night at Jaebeom's studio, he is sitting there trying to compose a new song. But the fact that not even a single inspiration is coming to him had him frustratedly say while his fingers run through his hair, "Why could not I write a single song?!"

Jaebeom decided to stop for a while and take a rest.

-

It has been days since Jaebeom had this slump that unfortunately he could not get over yet just like how he could still not get over from his former lover.

Jaebeom kept on looking back at those beautiful yet tragic memories he shared with his lover. He gave his all unconditionally to him without hesitation but he still suffered the wrath of fate; he still got his heartbroken, shattering into millions of pieces. No medicine could cure his broken heart. 

But, where do broken hearts go exactly?

Do broken hearts stay and fight? Or do broken hearts move forward and heal?

Jaebeom misses Jinyoung -his former lover, badly. He misses having to go home to him. He misses being able to hug and kiss him. But most of all, he misses him by his side. 

> _Flashback_
> 
> _They were having a small picnic at a park._
> 
> _They were both reading their books next to each other. But Jaebeom decided to take his film camera out to take pictures of the scenery and Jinyoung._
> 
> _"Nyoungie, you're my angel. An angel sent down from heaven." Jaebeom said._
> 
> _With that, Jinyoung smiled at him and clicked the shutter of his camera._
> 
> _Jaebeom remembered that particularly sunny day in spring from two years ago…_

Jinyoung is Jaebeom's muse. He made him a happy man. Their relationship and he were his inspiration to most compositions he has made over time. 

He just stood there, looking at every picture he has of his former lover. In every picture, Jinyoung shows his smile with those whiskers forming below his eyes. Jaebeom's favorite smile. The smile that made him fall for him. The smile that unfortunately has now become the source of pain he feels in his chest.

> _Flashback_
> 
> _"Jaebeom, I can't do this anymore." Jinyoung said._
> 
> _"Huh? Why?" Jaebeom asked in confusion._
> 
> _"I thought we're going to make this work, Nyoungie?" Jaebeom added._
> 
> _"I know, I know. But it's so hard now Beom." Jinyoung sighed._
> 
> _"The time difference is taking a toll on us, we never have time for a decent video call anymore. Let's just end this Beom." Jinyoung added._
> 
> _End of the video call._

"Nyoungie, I miss you." He cried.

-

Jaebeom is now back at his studio. He decided to channel all the pain he is feeling and let it all out once and for all. He wanted to let out all these feelings into a song.

Jaebeom started with Jinyoung's smile how he misses him.

> I miss you, I miss your smile
> 
> And I still shed a tear every once in a while
> 
> Even though it's different now
> 
> You're still here somehow

"Yes, that could be my chorus…" Jaebeom thought as he wrote.

Next, he wrote down what was Jinyoung to him: an angel, an angel sent down from heaven.

> You used to call me your angel
> 
> Said I was sent straight down from heaven
> 
> And you'd hold me close in your arms
> 
> I loved the way you felt so strong

"Right, I could use this for one of the verses."

Next verse, is what was he to Jinyoung: a dreamer.

> You used to call me your dreamer
> 
> And now I'm livin' out my dream
> 
> Oh, how I wish you could see
> 
> Everything that's happenin' for me

Jaebeom channeled every memory, good and bad. He wrote them all down. He wrote every feeling and every thought in that piece of paper.

The last verse is what the present holds.

> I know you're in a better place yeah
> 
> But I wish that I could see your face, oh
> 
> I know you're where you need to be
> 
> Even though it's not here with me

With that, he finished the song. He was relieved; from the pain and the past.

"Nyoungie, this is the end of our chapter. I am now finally letting you go."

Jaebeom chose to move on and heal. Even though there's a part of him that still wants to fight for their relationship, he does not want Jinyoung to suffer.

From this day forward, Jaebeom will focus on healing and his career. So that when the day comes that they would cross paths again, he will not have any regrets. He will welcome him back with open arms and a healed heart.

A healed heart that can love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give lots of love and support me hehe <3


End file.
